


Limbo Limbo Limbo {Fanmix}

by ThirteenMuses (CypressSunn)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressSunn/pseuds/ThirteenMuses
Summary: “I see you down on your knees,but you don't own me...”— a mix for Elektra Natchios,the black sky.





	Limbo Limbo Limbo {Fanmix}

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 14th, 2016.

_**“** I'll follow someone that I can see, __I'll worship someone that I can be..._ _**”** _

__

one. **If I Ever Had a Heart, Emily Wells  
**

two. **Psychosocial, Brooke Fraser**  
  
three. **You Don't Know Me** **, Son Lux**  
  
four. **Limbo Limbo Limbo, Jhene Aiko**  
  
five. **Control, Halsey**  
  
six. **Until We Go Down, Ruelle**  
  
seven. **Red Dress {Remix}, TV On The Radio**  
  
eight. **For the Killers, Unwoman  
**

nine. **Rising Tide, Beats Antique**  
  
ten. **Yellow Flicker Beat, The Queen & King  
**

eleven. **This Ain't No Hymn, Saint Saviour**

twelve. **Curbstomp, Meg Myers  
**

thirteen. **Which Witch, Florence + The Machine**

> [ _Spotify_ ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3cEOR3Vlrx3TIsUiUKtyHL?si=Id2A8LfTRaSFAISFKnbpXg)


End file.
